


Resonance

by welcometotheclubhoe



Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: Armin comes home from classes with a big problem.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin Arlert/You
Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194017
Kudos: 34





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i spent so much time changing this cause characterising armin is way too hard 😭 i guess I’m pretty happy with this though, lemme know what you guys think! enjoy!
> 
> baby powder - jenevieve.

When Armin walks into your shared apartment, he’s greeted by a peaceful silence. He places his bag on the floor, his keys on the table, and tries to slip his shoes off as quietly as he can. It’s so warm, he thinks. With an exhausted sigh, he makes his way to your bedroom where he finds you sleeping under a pile of blankets. 

Armin looks over at the digital clock that sits on your nightstand. 1:30pm, it says. He can’t help but smile, envying your undisturbed state. And although his work beckons him to sit at his desk and study, he doesn’t stop himself from laying beside you, his arms sliding under your own until your back is pressed flush against his chest. 

You hear him before you feel him. “Hey,” you whisper, eyes closed and voice heavy with sleep. Your boyfriend presses his cool cheek against your bare back and nuzzles you affectionately. 

“Sorry to wake you,” he sighs. You make a noise in disagreement. 

“I don’t mind. How was your morning?” 

He sighs again, but follows it with a warm kiss to your shoulder that prompts you to finally open your eyes. “It was okay. Jean and Eren were arguing again, so I didn’t get much work done.” 

“What’s new?” You giggle half heartedly. But you’re quick to cut yourself off as Armin’s kisses slowly start trailing up to the crook of your neck. His hips rock slowly against the curve of your ass, and you realise that maybe other reasons were to blame for his distracted day. When you reach back to put your hand on his clothed thigh, he abruptly stops. “...you okay?” You ask, voice riddled with confusion. 

He doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Sorry. I’m getting you all worked up, but I really should do some catching up.” 

You have to hold back a laugh when you hear his response. Typical Armin…  
“Baby,” you unwrap his arms from your naked body and turn to face him fully. “If you’re horny, all you have to do is tell me. Studying can wait, can’t it? I want to take care of you.” 

A deep pink blush dusts his round cheeks. He apologises again, but he’s too caught up in the feeling of your hands in his hair and your leg settling over his hip. The hardness that strains in his jeans presses insistently against your slick entrance. A smile tugs at your lips as you capture his own in a slow, open mouthed kiss. 

It’s almost pathetic, how quick Armin is to grind against you and rub his hands down the expanse of your back. But you love it. Reducing him to a desperate, whiny mess makes you feel nothing short of powerful. Your hand trails down his chest and lands on his belt buckle. “Can I make you feel good?” You murmur between heated kisses. His quick nod and blown out pupils are all the indication you need to undo the leather that binds his hips, pulling his jeans down and freeing his flushed, hard cock in the process. It stands flat against his naval, practically begging for your attention. 

“Look at you, baby,” a sigh leaves your lips as you rest your head on his chest. You take his shaft in your palm, heavy and hot, and begin pumping him at a leisurely pace. His soft moans are so sweet, like music to your ears. “I can’t wait to have you inside me. I want you to fill me up,” you pause to meet his gaze. “Can you do that?” 

Armin bites his lip and nods again, not trusting his voice enough to give you the answer you seek. He releases the shaky breath he’d been holding in his chest as you move to straddle his hips, the heat of your pussy meeting his cock like a comforting weight. You rock back and forth against him, slowly, deliberately, but your hand finds his neck almost impulsively. His heart beat flutters beneath your fingertips as you apply just enough pressure to excite him. 

This sight before you really is one to behold. His flustered expression, his soft, tousled hair; they do nothing but encourage you further to lift your hips and let him slip himself inside you. “Oh Armin,” you moan. It’s hard to hold back when he fills you so perfectly. “You’re so good for me, baby. So, so good!” 

His hands grip your hips tightly as you bounce up and down on his cock, meeting his desperate thrusts with just as much fervour. And with every grind, and every roll, he brushes so deep in your velvety walls it almost has you seeing stars. 

“[First name], ah— you’re so beautiful!” He chokes out, feeling you clench greedily around his girth. You reach up to cup his jaw, your thumb tracing his bottom lip as you continue to move desperately against each other. 

“Please, cum inside me! I need to feel you.” Hearing your whines is enough to drive him crazy, he thinks. As you push your thumb between his teeth, he purses his lips and runs his tongue along your skin, tasting salt and sex. Anything you want, Armin will do his utmost to give it to you. And he’s not about to stop now.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe.


End file.
